


Yours Truely, Barry.

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Just Tumblr Thoughts [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Iris chose Eddie, There is no happiness here, if only it had been different, only angst, what should've been never will be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry knows he’s going to die. The doctors told him that he only has around 12 hours to live. Barry excepts his fate, but he decides not to tell anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Truely, Barry.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning;  
> This fic contains no happiness whatso ever. Scroll on at your own risk.

Barry knows he’s going to die. The doctors told him that he only has around 12 hours to live. Barry excepts his fate, but he decides not to tell anyone. They let him out of the hospital to go say his final goodbyes. In a spur of the moment and knowing that he was going to die soon. He just kisses Iris. She pushes him away and tells him that maybe it’s best for the both of them to just leave her alone right now. He (very broken heartedly) obeys, and he never sees her again. He writes a long message to everyone before he goes. He dies that night but to his request no one is alerted until morning. When Iris realizes that he kissed her only because he knew he was going to die it breaks her. Then she reads his message to her.

 _Dear Iris,  
When I think about you… I think about all that could’ve been, that _ should’ve _been. But you chose Eddie. And I must respect that. I only hope that you are happy and that he treats you like a queen. Because you are, Iris West, you are a queen, you always will be a queen to me. God I wish I would’ve been smart enough to tell you before, to be brave enough. But I couldn’t bare the thought of losing you, so I decided to live in heartache instead. I don’t want you to be mad at yourself, for feeling like you did something that gave me a reason to hide my dying from you. But you did nothing, this was of my own complete choice, I didn’t want your feelings to change for me just because I was dying. That wouldn’t be fair to you, that wouldn’t be fair to Eddie. And it wouldn’t be fair to me. God I wish I didn’t have to write this. But there’s no point in pretending that I’m not going to die. Because I am. And by the time you read this I will already be dead._

_I can’t say anymore, because what’s there to say? I mean, I love you Iris, I will always love you. And I’m sorry that I can’t be with you anymore. But I love you._

_Yours Truely,_   
_Barry._

She never got rid of this note, in fact, many years later, when her time finally came she died holding his note. And her last words were “I love you too, Barry Allen.”


End file.
